Whispers in the Dark
by Achlys-chan666
Summary: La sinfonía de la locura reclama su presencia. El escenario y los personajes están preparados para su última actuación. Ya se ha abierto el telón. La decisión de una chica, ¿le salvará a él o les destruirá a ambos para siempre? Vanitas/Xion/Roxas; Riku/Kairi.


**Achlys: **"Bueno, he aquí un fanfic que he estado desarrollando desde hace un tiempo… es un verdadero milagro que lo haya terminado xD Veréis que me he basado un poco (mucho) en la historia de "El fantasma de la Ópera", una obra que me encanta. Espero que esta versión KH dé el pego… En fin, Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes pertenecen a Square Enix y Disney, y "El fantasma de la Ópera" a Gastón Leroux. "El Etéreo" es de Final Fantasy X, pero solo he pillado el nombre xD

Antes que se me olvide. En el fanfic aparecen varias canciones de piano, y para no poner notas en medio diciendo cuales son, pues lo digo ahora: la primera y la tercera es "Unbreakable Chains" (Birth by Sleep) y la segunda "The Other Promise" (el tema de Roxas). Ambas versión piano, claro. Eso es todo, ojalá os guste :3"

* * *

******)†(ACTO I)†(**_  
_

******LOVELESS - **SIN AMOR

******"I know that ghosts have wandered on earth. Be with me always - take any form - drive me mad!"**

(Sé que los fantasmas se extraviaron en la tierra. Quédate conmigo para siempre -toma cualquier forma- ¡me vuelves loco!)

_4 de noviembre de 1897_

_Querido diario: Por fin ha llegado el día que he esperado durante toda la semana. ¡Qué digo! Llevo todo el mes fantaseando con este momento. Esta noche, mi hermana Xion irá al prestigioso teatro de las afueras, "El Etéreo". Me alegro mucho por ella, realmente se lo merece. Pero el verdadero motivo por el que soy tan feliz es que hoy, podré volver a Riku y…_

La chica cerró el pequeño cuaderno y lo dejó a un lado de la mesa de la sala de música para sentarse frente al piano y tocar como hacía siempre que se sentía deprimida. Sola. Era una noche fría de invierno, y de la mansión de las hermanas Daáe, el antiguo edificio que había construido el padre de las gemelas cuando nacieron, empezó a escucharse música. No era una novedad, pues la jovencísima Xion, a sus tan sólo dieciséis años, se había convertido en un icono musical.

Xion, completamente erguida y con los ojos cerrados hacía recorrer sus ágiles y habilidosos dedos por las teclas, con rapidez, seguridad. Sin vacilación alguna. Aunque la canción no era perfecta en sí, sus errores eran mínimos, y cada nota expresaba un sentimiento oculto en su corazón.

Era una canción tan triste como hermosa.

-Xion, es la hora.

La morena tocó un par de acordes más, sin parecer haber oído la voz de su hermana, la bellísima Kairi Daáe, que amenazaba con interrumpir su melodía. Sin embargo, la intrusión hizo que frunciera levemente el ceño y falló estrepitosamente la última nota. Suspiró. No estaba enojada, tan sólo resignada. Esa clase de resignación que tiene la gente que ha cometido el mismo error una vez tras otra. Abrió los ojos, eliminando todo rastro de dolor antes de dirigirse a Kairi.

-Estoy lista. Vamos.

La trémula luz lunar se filtraba por en medio de las nubes densas y brumosas que advertían una tormenta. Iluminaba con una suavidad casi fantasmal la calle cubierta de hojas secas que crujían con cada pisada de los inquietos transeúntes. Pintadas de rojo, amarillo y naranja, dichas hojas bailaban con el viento una caótica danza que parecía no tener fin. La suela de los zapatos de Xion la interrumpió brevemente. Su cabello corto, tan negro como una noche sin luna, y sus ojos, enormes y azules, destacaban en su pálido rostro como luces navideñas.

-Kairi, ¿seguro que éste es el camino? – preguntó. La antítesis de Xion, Kairi alzó la mirada del suelo para cruzarla con la de su hermana. Tenían los mismos ojos y, gracias a las sombras que proyectaban los árboles muertos, la oscuridad creciente las hacía parecer sorprendentemente idénticas. Sonrió con ternura.

-Seguro.

-Nunca había pasado por aquí – insistió la morena; su voz delataba su nerviosismo -. Además, es un barrio peligroso, tú siempre me lo repites, hermana.

-Xion, estoy completamente segura de que es por aquí. El teatro está en las afueras, no muy lejos de casa – Kairi se apartó un mechón de cabello rojo de los ojos y añadió con un deje de reproche -. Teniendo en cuenta que hoy es tu gran noche deberías haberte informado más, ¿no crees?

-Odio que hables así. Me recuerdas a madre.

-Bueno, madre vendrá en unas semanas a visitarnos. Y también padre. Ya habrá tiempo para discutir tu falta de compromiso.

Xion se mordió la lengua para no soltar nada de lo que luego se arrepintiera. Practicar piano ocho horas al día no era suficiente para complacer los deseos de su madre o de Kairi, quien la vigilaba constantemente, reprochando cada error que cometía por mínimo que fuese. La morena sabía que, en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo, Kairi no lo hacía por crueldad, sino por el bien la carrera de ella. Pero eso a una se le podía olvidar cuando se le entumecían las manos tras la sesión de piano, y más después de los últimos acontecimientos…

-Vas a quedarte asombrada cuando lo veas – decía Kairi, agarrándola del brazo y mirándola con expresión soñadora -. "El Etéreo" es un lugar impresionante, es tan… no sé, parece sacado de otro mundo, del típico mundo de los cuentos de hadas que nos contaba madre de pequeñas, ¿te acuerdas? Aunque al principio me dio un poco de miedo… visto desde fuera parece el típico lugar dónde habitaría una plaga de insectos, arañas, ¡e incluso monstruos! Pero por dentro es precioso, es increíble que lo construyera un único hombre.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó Xion ante la mención de eso último – Es imposible que alguien pueda construir un edificio solo, y ya ni hablemos de un teatro como el que me estás describiendo.

-Bueno, es que hablamos de Xehanort. Ya sabes, el loco.

Xion asintió y no preguntó más. Todos conocían al Loco Xehanort. Había sido un científico brillante que habría conseguido grandes avances en medicina de no haberse inclinado hacia la rama del corazón. Se rumoreaba que algo pasó, nadie sabía muy bien el qué, y había perdido el juicio. Aún así la gente lo respetaba, pues había curado enfermedades que cualquier otro habría considerado mortales. Había cosas que no se olvidaban así sin más.

Con esos alegres pensamientos en mente, las gemelas avanzaron en la oscuridad de la noche, divisando pronto dicho teatro. Para sorpresa de la morena, era exactamente tal y como lo había descrito Kairi, quien siempre tendía a exagerar. El edificio estaba construido enteramente de piedra negra. Centímetro a centímetro, se alzaba, imponente como el más majestuoso de los castillos, decorado con estatuas de ángeles oscuros de lo que parecía ser marfil en la parte superior del tejado. De haber habido una tormenta eléctrica o luna llena, "El Etéreo" habría sido el perfecto escenario para una película de terror.

-Te lo dije – afirmó la pelirroja con superioridad ante la expresión de asombro de su hermana -. Vamos, será mejor ir entrando ya. ¡Oh! ¡Aquí estás, Axel! – exclamó, saludando efusivamente a alguien detrás de Xion.

-Veo que nuestra estrella ya ha llegado – sonrió un hombre pelirrojo, apareciendo detrás de la chica y colocándole las manos encima de los hombros -. Me llamo Axel y soy el dueño de "El Etéreo", memorízalo, encanto.

Axel era un hombre mayor que ellas, de unos veinticinco años. Tenía los ojos verdes y el pelo muy rojo, de un color por el que le habrían quemado varios siglos atrás temiéndole por demonio. Por otro lado, parecía simpático.

-Es un placer – sonrió educadamente.

-El placer es mío, milady. Kairi, tu asiento está reservado abajo, en primera fila, ve sentándote mientras guío a tu hermana, ¿quieres?

-Por supuesto. ¡Buena suerte, Xion! – exclamó, antes de perderse entre la multitud.

"Suerte" pensó amargamente, observando como se alejaba. "Como si tuviera algo que ver."

-Bueno, bueno, Xion – dijo Axel, conduciéndola por los pasillos de "El Etéreo". Por dentro, el lugar perdía gran parte de su macabro aspecto: era todo dorado, incluso brillante. Nadie podría decir que por fuera pareciera una posible entrada al infierno -. ¿Nerviosa? Es algo normal, pues es la primera vez que actúas en un escenario. Tan sólo necesitas tener confianza en ti misma. ¡Y no pasa nada si te equivocas! Más de la mitad de tu público no suele ser capaz de detectar ni los errores más obvios, ¿lo captas? Todo puede mejorarse con la práctica.

-No estoy nerviosa – replicó Xion sinceramente, reprimiendo una risita.

-Ya, claro – el pelirrojo le guiñó con ojo con complicidad y consultó su reloj de oro -. Madre de Dios, se ha hecho tardísimo. Será mejor que empiece con el espectáculo o la gente empezará a desmadrarse. Ven, ésta es la parte posterior del escenario, siéntate frente el piano y… bueno, toca.

-Lo haré, gracias.

-No se merecen – sonrió Axel, apartando las cortinas negras y emergiendo en medio del escenario, que prorrumpió en aplausos - ¡Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a "El Etéreo"! En su décimo aniversario de construcción, vamos a hacer que se vean sumidos en todo el esplendor de la música que vamos a presentarles ahora mismo. Relájense y permitan que las notas se adueñen de sus corazones. Y, sin más dilación, ¡que comience la función!

El telón se abrió. El vértigo se adueñó de Xion; jamás había tocado para tanta gente, ni tampoco tenía una orquesta medio escondida el fondo del escenario, dejando paso al impresionante piano de cola en el que iba a interpretar el producto de su musa. Una extraña sensación de tranquilidad, un mero cosquilleo que le decía que todo estaba bien hizo que se relajara y, cerrando los ojos como siempre hacía, suspiró y dejó que sus dedos le guiaran entre las teclas. Tocó una canción distinta, una canción que ella misma había compuesto unos meses atrás. Una canción que dedicaba a su amigo Roxas, esa persona que siempre había estado a su lado, apoyándola cuando su hermana no lo hacía.

Nota a nota, pieza tras pieza, la gente se emocionaba con la pureza de su música. Algunos llegaron a soltar lágrimas, incluso, mientras que la mayoría cerraban los ojos y se dejaban mecer al ritmo de la melodía. Si bien la música no era perfecta, la orquesta se las arregló para que los pequeños errores de Xion pasaran desapercibidos.

La última nota se alzó por encima de las otras, marcando el final de la obra a la perfección. Complacido, el público aplaudió. Incluso los más eruditos se negaban a creer que aquella era la primera actuación de la joven Daáe en un escenario. Había sido todo un éxito, y nadie podía negarlo.

-Bueno, puede mejorarse – dijo Kairi, enjuagándose las lágrimas -. Pero ha estado bien. Muy bien. Mis felicitaciones, hermanita – añadió, abrazándola. Axel, tras dar la sesión por acabada, despidió profesionalmente a los músicos rezagados que querían darle su enhorabuena a Xion y se dirigió a la pianista cordialmente.

-Xion, has estado magnífica – la alabó, con una enorme y sincera sonrisa -. Estás preparada para grandes retos, siempre que quieras afrontarlos. Y espero que sepas que siempre tengas un lugar en "El Etéreo" si quieres tocar en cualquier momento.

Y, tras esas palabras, le tendió una diminuta llave de oro. La llave del teatro. Le besó el dorso de la mano y desapareció por las puertas, dejándola sola con su hermana y sus amigos.

* * *

******)†(ACTO II)†(**

******SURPRISE - **SORPRESA

**"Men fear death, as children fear to go in the dark; and as that natural fear in children is increased with tales, so is the other."**

(Los hombres temen a la muerte, así como los niños temen a la oscuridad; y mientras el miedo natural se incrementa con cuentos, también lo hace lo otro)

-Te he traído una sorpresa – chilló Kairi, agarrada al brazo de Riku, su amante, con cariño y arrastrándola hacia una parte de la sala.

-¿Más sorpresas? – rió nerviosamente ella. Lentamente, la adrenalina que había sentido en el escenario después de tocar, junto con la euforia y los nervios, desaparecía como si hubiese sido todo producto de un precioso sueño. Salvo que no lo había sido, y la pequeña llave de oro que llevaba en el bolsillo delantero de la falda lo probaba. Kairi soltó una risita, asintió y señaló a una figura apoyada contra el escenario.

Xion parpadeó, sorprendida al reconocerle.

-¿Roxas?

-Buenas noches, señorita – sonrió el chico, quitándose el sombrero y soltando una carcajada al ver su expresión atónita -. ¿Qué creías, que iba a perderme la primera función de la pequeña Xion sólo por estar un poco lejos?

La chica rió con júbilo, lanzándose a sus brazos y abrazándole con fuerza. Roxas había sido su mejor amigo desde pequeña y su mentor en la música. La había enseñado a cantar, a tocar el piano y mil cosas más. Le había ofrecido su amistad y su corazón, y la había apoyado siempre desde que Xion tenía uso de la memoria.

-¡Pero tú estabas en Inglaterra! – exclamó, sin dejar de reír aunque sí soltándole. No era momento para parecer indecorosa.

-Aburrido. En Londres no deja de llover, aunque pagan muy bien por las actuaciones – explicó, señalando con una cabezada su laúd, que estaba encima de uno de los asientos del público -. Estaba deseando irme cuando recibí una carta de tu hermana diciendo que ibas a actuar en el teatro más prestigioso de la zona. Y, como no, tuve que venir a verte, tenía que asegurarme de que no has desperdiciado tu talento estos últimos meses. ¿Ha sido una sorpresa?

-Una sorpresa maravillosa – aseguró Xion de corazón, girándose a Kairi -. Gracias.

-Bah, no hay de que. Necesitábamos a alguien que te acompañara por si la cosa se alargaba después de la fiesta, no sé si me entiendes.

Con las miradas que llevaba un rato dirigiéndole a Riku, sí, claro que lo entendía.

-Bueno, pues, ¿por qué no dejamos que nuestra diva nos enseñe este sitio, ahora que tiene la llave del lugar? – propuso Riku.

-¿No sería abusar de la hospitalidad de Axel? – preguntó, incómoda.

-Axel es amigo mío – comentó Roxas, sonriendo con seguridad -. Por algo he conseguido tan buena entrada con un día de antelación. Me consentiría casi cualquier cosa, excepto prenderle fuego a este sitio. Creo que eso quiere hacerlo él… pero yo no he dicho nada.

-¡Sí, por favor! – suplicó Kairi – Seguro que hay un montón de cosas preciosas por aquí que no se le permite ver al público.

Xion vaciló, pero acabó tomando una decisión.

-Está bien. Pero como pase algo va a ser vuestra culpa.

-¡Genial! – chilló su hermana, abrazándola de nuevo – ¡Va a ser divertidísimo!

Para desilusión de Kairi, pero, "El Etéreo" no escondía cámaras secretas, ni tesoros fantásticos de siglos de antigüedad. Lo más misterioso que habían encontrado había sido una habitación con una puerta sin cerrojo. El castillo de cuento de hadas no salía de las historias de fantasía, aunque en un principio costara de creer.

-No, me niego a creerlo – insistía, cabezota -. ¡Es imposible que alguien construyera esta puerta sin una cerradura o un mecanismo que la abriera! ¡No tiene sentido! Se tiene que abrir de alguna manera, y no me iré hasta descubrir cómo.

-No seas cría – bufó Xion, sentándose en uno de los sillones de terciopelo de la sala y frunciendo el ceño en su dirección -. Es evidente que alguien quiso gastar una broma. Eso es todo. ¿Podemos irnos ya? No sé vosotros, pero yo me siento… rara.

-Es la presión que sientes en el escenario – explicó Roxas, acariciando un mechón de su negro cabello -. Pronto te acostumbrarás, tranquila.

-No, no creo que sea eso – intervino Riku, mirando a su alrededor, como si temiera que alguien estuviera acechándoles -. Yo también siento algo extraño. Es… no sé, un mal presentimiento. Como si algo me gritara que deberíamos salir corriendo.

-Exacto – afirmó -. Aunque suena paranoico, dicho así.

-Yo no siento nada – dijo Roxas, levantándose. Parecía molesto por ello. Empezó a observar distraídamente los libros que había en un estante, bajo la atenta mirada de Xion. La chica recordó cuando se conocieron, haría cosa de un año. Se habían hecho amigos al instante, y su relación se había estrechado aún más cuando descubrió que ambos sentían auténtica devoción por la música. Recordó las bromas que había estado haciendo su hermana por los supuestos sentimientos amorosos de Xion. Al principio le habían parecido tonterías. La cuestión era, ¿lo eran? ¿Sentía algo por ese chico realmente? Roxas era guapo. El cabello dorado era una anomalía en la ciudad, y sus ojos azules parecían contener el cielo entero en ellos. Sonreía constantemente en su presencia, pero Xion se había fijado en que no tenía la costumbre de hacerlo delante de otras personas. ¿Significaría eso algo?

No tuvo tiempo de darle más vueltas. Roxas sacó un libro de la estantería y la puerta que tan detenidamente miraba Kairi se abrió de golpe. El rubio se encontró con las miradas atónitas de los demás.

-A mí no me miréis – dijo, alzando las manos en señal de rendición -. Juro que no tenía ni la menor idea de esto. Ese libro sobresalía un poco y no llegaba a distinguir el título… y no me extraña, es falso.

-Bueno, el caso es que hemos conseguido abrir la puerta – dijo Kairi, entusiasmada -. ¿Y bien? ¿Quién se viene conmigo?

-Está claro que no voy a aburrirme a tu lado, ¿eh? – sonrió Riku, cogiéndole la mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

Roxas y Xion intercambiaron una mirada.

-Si quieres me quedo aquí contigo – dijo él, comprendiendo su mirada nerviosa y llena de inseguridad. Con alivio, la morena asintió.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, estaremos de vuelta enseguida. Lo digo para no encontrarme con nada… embarazoso cuando volvamos, ¿vale? No os mováis. Para nada.

-Que sí, que ha quedado claro. ¿A qué tantos nervios, Kai?

-A nada. ¡Hasta ahora! – exclamó, cruzando la puerta seguida rápidamente por Riku – Y recuerda, Roxas, ¡te estoy vigilando! – añadió, soltando una risita.

Los minutos transcurrían con una lentitud extrema y, con ellos, la tensión crecía y crecía, haciéndoles sentir cada vez más incómodos, en parte gracias a las palabras de Kairi. Ambos habían creído que el hecho de estar a solas de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo sin verse haría que las palabras fluyeran con facilidad, que las cosas fueran más sencillas. Estaba claro que se habían equivocado. Tras varios intentos fallidos de entablar una conversación sólida, Roxas recordó algo y extrajo del bolsillo de sus pantalones un delicado colgante decorado con una caracola de mar.

-Eh, mira eso – dijo con una sonrisa, tendiéndole el collar -. De la costa de Brighton. Inglés al cien por cien.

-¿Qué? ¿P-para mí? – preguntó, Xion, asombrada. Era realmente bonito.

-Pues claro. Perdona por no habértelo dado antes. Entre tu actuación y esa obsesión de Kairi con los misterios se me olvidó por completo.

-Roxas… no sé que decir, es… ¡es sencillamente adorable! – exclamó, sobrecogida por la sorpresa. Le dio la espalda a Roxas, permitiéndole al chico colgarle el collar al cuello. El peso de la caracola encima del escote de su vestido la reconfortó enseguida. No había mentido. Realmente le había gustado el regalo – Es una lástima que no pensara en ningún regalo para ti. Como no sabía que ibas a venir…

-No seas tonta. No tienes porque darme nada – dijo, sonrojándose un poco.

-Es que no me gusta la idea de estar en deuda contigo.

-Nadie ha dicho que tengas que estarlo… - susurró Roxas, inclinándose para besarla. No fue exactamente un beso, pues Xion estaba demasiado desconcertada por el gesto como para corresponder, protestar o pegarle una bofetada. Se le hacía demasiado extraño; aún no tenía claros sus sentimientos por su amigo. Nunca había estado enamorada a pesar de haber visto a su hermana salir con cientos de hombres, y el mero hecho de ser besada era para ella tan nuevo…

No fue ella quien interrumpió el contacto, ni tampoco Roxas. Lo que hizo que se detuvieran fue un sonido agudo proveniente de detrás de la puerta por la que Riku y Kairi se habían ido. Un chillido. Al separarse, Xion se alejó, lo más que pudo, sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían visiblemente.

-¿No ha sido ésa Kairi? – preguntó el chico, poniéndose en tensión, ajeno a lo que le sucedía a su amiga - ¿Crees que estarán bien?

-R-roxas…

-No, ya deberían estar aquí… se fueron hace más de media hora… ¿Qué puede haber pasado?

-Roxas…

-Quizás debería ir tras ellos, sólo por si acaso. Maldita sea, no ha sido una buena idea eso de separarnos…

-¡Roxas, haz el favor de escucharme! – gritó Xion, atrayendo finalmente su atención. En los ojos de él, siempre risueños, no había más que el vacío de la más profunda inexpresividad, y un poco de… ¿culpa? - ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-¿Hacer el qué? ¿Besarte? – preguntó. Xion se sonrojó de nuevo, asintiendo levemente – Bueno, ¿tú que crees?

¿Qué se supone que iba a creer?

-Será mejor apartar el tema ahora – dijo Roxas, antes de que la chica respondiera -. Quizás tú y Riku tuvierais razón sobre eso del mal presentimiento. Temo que les haya pasado algo… quizás deberíamos seguirles y asegurarnos de que están bien.

-Vayamos. Si pasara algo… yo…

-Lo sé – Roxas acarició su hombro distraídamente. ¿Volverían a ser las cosas como antes, pasara lo que pasara entre ellos? pensaba Xion, preocupada. No quería perder a Roxas como amigo. Pero, independientemente de lo que les deparara el destino, decidieron ir, juntos, en busca de Riku y Kairi, y dejarían que sus problemas y sus dudas se resolvieran con el paso del tiempo, o el peso de sus consecuencias les distanciara para siempre.

* * *

******)†(ACTO III)†(**

******RAGE - **IRA

**"Love and anger are a single fire of the Spirit."**

(El amor y la ira son un mismo fuego del Espíritu)

Sentía que la rabia más intensa se apoderaba de él. ¿Por qué? La pelirroja no le era de ninguna utilidad, y el chico que la acompañaba mucho menos aún. Él buscaba a la otra, a la pianista que, con su música, le había robado lo que le quedaba de corazón. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? En "El Etéreo" tocaban todos los días decenas de músicos, algunos con un talento inconmensurable, pero ella… ella era distinta, ella no tan sólo tocaba. Ella sentíala música. La vivía. Era una musa, una diosa….

Pero, ¿por qué no estaba ahí? ¿Se habría ido? No… no, seguía en "El Etéreo", podía sentir su presencia. Aunque no estaba sola. No, aún estaba el otro chico, aquél al que había abrazado después de su actuación. Golpeó uno de los estantes, haciendo que todo lo que había encima de éste cayera estrepitosamente al suelo. Le odiaba. Su destrozado y marchito corazón hacía que le odiara. Siempre había obtenido lo que quería. Y la quería a ella_**.**_ No importaba que clase de métodos tuviera que usar para tenerla, pero estaba seguro que acabaría poseyéndola. Ya era suya, desde el momento en que la había visto.

Si había que correr riesgos, iba a correros. Ya no importaban las consecuencias. Quizás la función hubiese acabado horas atrás pero, para ellos, tan sólo acababa de empezar la segunda parte. Con una cruel sonrisa, cogió en brazos a la pelirroja inconsciente, sopló la última de las velas que quedaba en la habitación y bajó el último tramo de las escaleras.

* * *

**********)†(ACTO IV)†(**

**********DEATH - **MUERTE

**"No one could ever love you like I do. No one ever will. We will be together forever. One way or another"**

(Nadie podría amarte nunca como yo. Nadie lo hará. Estaremos juntos para siempre. De una manera u otra)

Por su lado, Roxas y Xion se habían adentrado en las tinieblas del pasadizo secreto. A un lado de la puerta habían encontrado un par de antorchas y, a pesar de la humedad, Roxas había conseguido prenderlas. Con su ayuda, avanzaban lenta y torpemente cruzando las habitaciones y bajando las escaleras que impedían su libre camino.

-Por favor, dime que aquello no era una rata – dijo Xion, con voz temblorosa tras alzar su antorcha hacia una sombra particularmente sospechosa.

-Habrá sido tu imaginación – bromeó su compañero, tratando que quitarle importancia al asunto, sin éxito. La tensión se reflejaba en sus hombros, y sus facciones preocupadas estaban atentas a cualquier sonido sospechoso. Iba un paso por delante de la chica, en un basto intento de protegerla.

-Maldición. Sabía que era una mala idea, que deberíamos haber ido a casa en cuanto terminó la función.

-Verás como después de esto volveremos enseguida… seguro que no es más que una broma pesada.

-¿De verdad lo crees? – preguntó, deteniéndose un segundo.

-No.

Xion sonrió.

-Al menos no me mientes.

-Yo nunca lo haría – sonrió también Roxas, con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

Por falsa que fuese, sin embargo, la sonrisa no duró mucho para ninguno de ellos, pues dieron pronto con una bifurcación y ninguno de los caminos indicaban la menor pista de que sus amigos hubiesen pasado por ahí. Intentando hacer como si no tuviera importancia, Xion propuso alegremente.

-Habrá que separarse, parece. Hagamos una cosa, tú ve por este camino y yo por el otro, y el primero que encuentre a Riku y a Kairi que…

-No. Ni de broma.

-¿C-cómo que no? – preguntó la chica, estupefacta, iluminándole con su antorcha – No pretenderás que vayamos por todos los caminos que salgan, ¿no? Es una locura, tardaríamos siglos en encontrarles. ¿Y si hay más ramificaciones de éstas?

-Me da igual. No vamos a separarnos – declaró.

-Escucha, no sé que razones tendrás para decir esto, pero yo quiero encontrar a mi hermana y volver a casa de una vez. Cosa que no pasará si te empeñas en recorrer todo este laberinto hasta encontrarles. ¿Y si vamos por un camino mientras ellos vuelven por el otro? ¡No acabaríamos nunca!

-Ya, entiendo, pero… pero, ¿y si te pasara algo? ¿Y si yo no estuviera para ayudarte?

-Roxas, no va a pasarme nada – bufó.

-Eso no puedes saberlo.

-¡Estás siendo ridículo!

-Entonces, ¡explícame porque no han vuelto aún! – estalló Roxas – ¡Crees que estás a salvo de todo, Xion, pero no es así! ¡Les ha pasado algo, estoy seguro! ¡Y ese algo podría pasarte también a ti, negarlo no es más que una estupidez!

-Ah, ya veo, ¿con que ahora soy estúpida? – soltó ella, airada - ¡Lo que te pasa es que estás paranoico! ¡No hace falta más que Riku y Kairi tarden un rato en regresar para que ya veas cosas raras por todos lados!

-¿Cosas raras? ¡Tú misma lo has oído antes!

-¡Será algo que habrá caído, no tiene porque haber un psicópata escondido con un hacha detrás de esa esquina esperando a que pase para cortarme la cabeza!

-Tan sólo quiero protegerte – trató de razonar el chico, bajando considerablemente la voz.

-Pues no es necesario – replicó Xion sin más -. Puedo "protegerme" perfectamente yo sola – añadió, entrecomillando con los dedos la palabra. Sin detenerse a esperar una respuesta, decente o no, Daáe salió corriendo por uno de los pasillos. Oyó la voz de Roxas llamándola, pero no se detuvo. Esperó que viniera tras ella, aunque fuese para empezar a gritar de nuevo, pero no fue así.

Xion siguió su camino, arrepintiéndose por momentos de lo que acababa de hacer. Blandía el fuego de la antorcha como si se tratara de una espada, arrojando luz a todos los rincones, sin permitir que una sola sombra la acechara y la hiciera dudar. Sí, quería volver con su amigo, pero había llegado ya demasiado lejos y no estaba dispuesta a herir su orgullo regresando atrás. Además, era probable que el rubio ya hubiera seguido por el otro camino.

Para suerte de la morena, no hubo más bifurcaciones que la hicieran dudar. Encontró varias habitaciones vacías y escaleras que descendían aún más bajo la tierra, y pronto empezó a sentirse claustrofóbica. "Maldita sea, ¿dónde os habéis metido?" pensó, irritada. La humedad era asfixiante, y a medida que bajaba los pisos, menos útil parecía ser la luz que la guiaba, hasta que llegó el momento en que, sin más, se apagó, dejándola completamente a oscuras.

-Fantástico – dijo con sarcasmo, en voz alta, tratando de no sucumbir al miedo. Lanzó a un lado el cetro de madera y se abrazó los codos, temblando. ¿Realmente había hecho tanto frío todo este tiempo? ¿O había empezado ahora? – Habrá que seguir a ciegas, por lo visto.

Afortunadamente para ella, no tardó mucho en llegar a una habitación que, sorprendentemente estaba iluminada por miles de velas que le daban un aspecto más bien acogedor. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que las velas no se habían encendido solas. No.

Había alguien más ahí abajo. Alguien que no era ni Kairi ni Riku.

"Cálmate" se dijo a si misma, reprimiendo un chillido histérico cubriéndose la boca con las manos. "Este sitio está vacío, así que no hay nada que temer" "Por ahora" replicó una desagradable vocecilla en su subconsciente. Los nervios la atacaban, y no podía pensar con claridad. Sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas de desesperación y, justo entonces lo vio. Un elegante piano en medio de la sala, impecable, sin una mota del polvo que cubría todos los demás objetos y muebles. Casi inconscientemente, Xion acarició el instrumento. Era de buena calidad, y eso la sorprendió aún más. ¿Quién podía haber transportado un piano de ese tamaño hasta ahí abajo? ¿Y con qué motivo?

No quiso darle más vueltas. La cabeza empezaba a dolerle. El piano estaba ahí, y ella estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque, así que rescató un pequeño taburete de madera de debajo del instrumento y levantó la tapa, con mucho cuidado de no dañar nada. Era algo demasiado bonito como para echarlo a perder. Sus hombros se relajaron y, automáticamente, inspiró hondo, llenándose los pulmones de aquel aire cerrado y putrefacto, lo cual la hizo toser violentamente. Avergonzada, sacudió la cabeza y empezó a tocar.

Era aquella canción que, por muchas veces que practicara siempre acababa cometiendo errores. Una melodía íntima, muy personal, que no había compartido con nadie, a excepción de su madre y de Kairi. La misma canción que aún no había terminado de escribir completamente, un proyecto abandonado tras constantes quejas y miradas reprobatorias. Bien le habría gustado poder acabarla y tocarla en público, era una canción que realmente le gustaba, enteramente suya y compuesta sin la ayuda de nadie. "Quizás sea por eso que cometo tantos errores…"

La primera equivocación. Un acorde completamente desastroso, como habría dicho Kairi. No era momento para pensar, precisamente tocaba para olvidar sus temores y librarse de todo pensamiento. Prosiguió, pera ya fue inevitable que cometiera al menos un par de errores más. Resopló, furiosa, dejando de tocar de golpe cuando escuchó otro ruido, menos sonoro y mucho más cercano esta vez.

Aplausos. Eso fue lo que la advirtió.

-Realmente espléndido, aunque el final ha estado un poco… repentino. Si se me permite la crítica, claro.

Xion se levantó de un salto, como un resorte. Aquella nueva presencia la atemorizaba, la desconcertaba y la… atraía, a partes iguales. Era algo extraño, difícil de explicar, como la música misma. "Actúa normal, como si no pasara nada" pensó antes de dar una respuesta.

-Muchas gracias. Es una pena que nadie más opine lo mismo – contestó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Su voz había sonado neutral, perfecta, salvo por la última frase, dicha en un ridículo susurro. Su visitante no pareció notarlo.

-Nadie más conoce la música como yo – dijo, acercándose a ella y quedando expuesto a la tenue luz de las velas. Tenía el cabello tan oscuro como el de ella, y vestía completamente del mismo color, salvo por una máscara blanca que cubría la mitad izquierda de su rostro. Cuando trató de vislumbrar algo más sobre sus facciones, se encontró con unos penetrantes ojos amarillos. Con una sonrisa, le ofreció una rosa roja carmesí, decorada con un lazo negro en el tallo.

-Gra…gracias…

-No se merecen. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba música tan hermosa, y la tuya ha sido sencillamente maravillosa. Tal como si un ángel hubiese descendido del mismísimo Edén tan sólo para que pudiera oírlo tocar… Xion.

-¿Nos conocemos? – preguntó ella, sorprendida por el hecho de que conociera su nombre y halagada por esas bellas palabras. Agradeció la poca luz que ocultó su sonrojo.

-Todo el mundo ha oído hablar de la menor de los Daáe, la prestigiosa pianista – sonrió, inspirándole cierta confianza. Aquel gesto hizo ver a Xion que el chico no era mucho mayor que ella -. Pero no, no nos conocemos personalmente. Creo que he sido descortés. Lo lamento, hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía… visitas. Me llamo Vanitas, es un placer conocerla, señorita Daáe – se presentó, besando el dorso de su mano como había hecho Axel apenas unas horas antes. Ella también sonrió - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

La pregunta la devolvió a la realidad de manera brusca.

-¡Kairi..! – exclamó, sintiéndose avergonzada por el tiempo que estaba perdiendo inútilmente, y comenzó a hablar atropelladamente – He venido a buscar a mi hermana y a su novio. Bajaron aquí hace un rato, pero aún no han regresado. Roxas, eh, un amigo mío, y yo les esperábamos arriba, pero oímos un ruido y bajamos a buscarles. Nos separamos…

-Tranquila. He visto a sus amigos hace un rato, aunque no me pareció muy conveniente aparecer delante de ellos. Estarán bien, no hay peligros aquí abajo. Si quieres, podemos ir en su busca, Xion – propuso, ofreciéndole el brazo, expectante.

Xion dudó. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o realmente había un matiz de satisfacción en sus palabras? ¿Podía confiar en él? "Por ahora es mi mejor opción" pensó "No, es la única opción que tengo."

-Está bien – respondió con una sonrisa. Habría mentido escandalosamente de haber dicho que no quería seguir más tiempo al lado de ese perfecto desconocido, por extrañas que fueran sus causas. Se le hacía familiar. ¿Una alma gemela? ¿Existían esas cosas? La realidad se encargó de nuevo de hacerla bajar de las nubes –. Oh, pero no puedo dejar a Roxas atrás. Él cogió el otro camino… quizás debería ir a buscarle.

-No será necesario – dijo Vanitas, con un tono quizás demasiado cortante -. Su camino se cruza con el nuestro. Tarde o temprano le encontraremos. Y ahora, mi bello ángel, sígueme.

Xion se mordió el labio, inquieta. Se daba cuenta de que no tenía razones para confiar en él, tan sólo se dejaba guiar por esa inusual atracción; pero tampoco había motivo alguno para no hacerlo. Es decir, Vanitas no la había atacado. Y no le veía capaz de hacerlo, a decir verdad. Se había mostrado muy… amable. Y se sentía a salvo con él. Aún así, algo en lo más hondo de su corazón, ese mismo presentimiento que Riku había afirmado haber sentido también, no lo aceptaba. La sensación de miedo, de inseguridad iba creciendo.

-Vanitas… ¿quién eres exactamente? – preguntó con timidez. No quería verse castigada con la soledad a causa de una impertinencia, pero necesitaba desesperadamente distraerse, ahogar ese sentimiento tan confuso.

-Algunos me describen como un fantasma, un espectro – contestó él, aparentemente con indiferencia -. Los pocos que llegan a verme me creen tan sólo una ilusión, pues nunca abandono este edificio.

-¿Por qué?

-Por seguridad. El mundo exterior me hizo bastante daño hace tiempo, cosas que me obligaron a tomar esa decisión – explicó. Su voz estaba teñida de dolor, un dolor tan inmenso que le rompió a Xion el corazón en dos. Vanitas sonrió al ver su expresión -. No te preocupes por eso, hace ya muchos años de ello. Pero, mi ángel, ¿por qué no me preguntas sobre lo que realmente te interesa?

Era una pregunta tan directa que pilló por sorpresa a la chica, quien se sonrojó. Ciertamente, desde que le había visto no había dejado de meditar sobre la máscara que cubría su cara, y se maldijo a si misma por no haber sabido disimular mejor.

-¿Alguna vez ha visto alguien tu rostro? – inquirió en un susurro.

-En efecto muchos lo hicieron, aunque con el paso de los años deben haberlo olvidado ya. Muchos huían horrorizados al verme, llamándome demonio y la mayoría pensaba que la violencia era la solución a ese miedo. Es la principal razón por la que me habitué a usar esa máscara, pero tan sólo una de las muchas por las que subsisto aquí.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? – preguntó, con amarga diversión.

-Porque te he obligado a hablar del tema. Debe resultarte muy desagradable recordar todo esto – dijo Xion.

-No pasa nada. Hablar de ello es bastante mejor que vivirlo, y de eso puedes estar segura. Los recuerdos habrán ido borrándose de sus memorias con el paso de los años.

-A mí… me gustaría verte.

Vanitas sonrió.

-Si lo hicieras huirías de mí. Y valoro demasiado tu compañía como para permitir eso. Y ahora, Xion, ¿me permites que te haga yo una pregunta?

-¿Eh? C-claro – contestó, dubitativa, pues era incapaz de imaginar qué podría interesarle a él.

-Antes dijiste que la gente no sabía apreciar tu música como lo hacía yo. ¿Por qué crees eso?

-Porque no soy perfecta – los ojos azules de ella se llenaron de una profunda tristeza -. Soy un error, siempre cometo equivocaciones cuando toco, por simple que sea la melodía. A veces he llegado a pensar en retirarme del mundo de la música, pero sé que mi familia, en especial mi madre, jamás lo permitiría. Y mucho menos mi hermana. Ella siempre alardea de mi fama, ganándose un harén de chicos que la siguen a todos lados...

-¿Perfección? – iracundo, Vanitas se detuvo, mirándola fijamente. Xion se estremeció, aún a sabiendas de que su rabia no iba dirigida a ella - ¿Creen que la música se basa en la perfección? ¿En escribir notas y dibujar pentagramas? ¿En leer acordes y contar tiempos? Ellos no saben nada. La música es un arte, y simplemente tienen envidia, pues no son capaces de interpretarla – el chico, respirando aún agitadamente, la empujó suavemente contra una de las paredes del pasillo, y acercó su cara a la de la chica - Tu música es perfecta, Xion, mi ángel. No importa que cometas lo que ellos llaman "equivocaciones". Aunque sean millones de veces. Si suena bien para ti, entonces es perfecta. Aquellos que creen que algo tan volátil como la música puede aprenderse de un libro son aquellos que mancan de personalidad, de existencia. Ellos son el verdadero error.

Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, pegando su cuerpo al de ella y susurrándole al oído.

-No debes preocuparte por si eres o no perfecta. Tienes grandes cualidades, mi dulce ángel, tan sólo necesitas pulirlas y nadie se atreverá a desmentirlo jamás. Ven conmigo, yo puedo enseñarte como…

Antes incluso de que Xion fuese consciente de ello, las manos de Vanitas empezaron a explorar su cuerpo, centímetro a centímetro, muy cuidadosamente a través de la ropa, que parecía incluso molestar. El cabello negro se erizó en su nuca, y ella gimió. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente cuando rozó una zona especialmente íntima de su cuerpo, y esa abrasadora sensación parecía querer llevársela directamente hacia las puertas de la locura misma.

Vanitas sonrió, presionando sus labios contra los de Xion. Ya estaba hecho, en breve ya sería suya.

-¿Pero qué..? ¿¡Xion!? – exclamó la voz de Roxas, quien contemplaba la escena más atónito imposible. El sensual hechizo se rompió en mil pedazos y, más roja que un tomate, Xion se deshizo rápidamente de las caricias de Vanitas, encarándole. Jamás había visto tanto dolor en su amigo, bien parecía que la chica lo hubiese apuñalado a traición.

-Roxas, yo… - trató de explicarse, pero él no se lo permitió.

-¡Aléjate de de ella! – le gritó a Vanitas, sacando una pequeña pistola de su cinturón y apuntándole. Luego se dirigió a ella, sin perder de vista a su objetivo – ¡Xion, vete de aquí enseguida, este hombre es..!

-¿Cómo te atreves? – siseó Vanitas, acercándose a Roxas sin tener en cuenta el arma - ¡Ella me pertenece!

Hubo un disparo. Todo fue muy deprisa. Petrificada, Xion vio como la bala alcanzaba a Vanitas, pero no llegó a vislumbrar su sangre. Antes de que la chica pudiera chillar o hacer cualquier cosa, Roxas había caído muerto, atravesado por un sable que colgaba en la pared. La sangre manaba de su cuerpo sin vida como de una fuente, y de sus ojos, clavados en el vacío sin ver nada realmente cayó una única lágrima. Su piel perdió rápidamente el color, y sus músculos se tornaron anormalmente rígidos.

-Roxas… Roxas, por favor, no… - sollozó Xion, arrodillándose a su lado y buscando desesperadamente el punto donde su corazón latiera, un indicio que le dijera que no todo estaba perdido, que aún había una esperanza, por pequeña que fuese de que Roxas seguía vivo. No fue así.

Quería hacer algo, lo que fuese que le devolviera a Roxas, que pudiera reparar ese grave error, pero era imposible.

Estaba muerto, y nada podía cambiar eso.

-¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó con un jadeo, sin querer volver la mirada hacia el hombre que había causado todo esto. Él lo había matado. Por su culpa – Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué has hecho?

No hubo respuesta. Xion se cubrió la cara con las manos, rompiendo a llorar de puro horror. La afilada hoja de la espada había atravesado el corazón de su amigo, no sólo el suyo, sino el de ella también. La sangre que le había arrebatado empezaba a empaparla. Su sangre. Era lo único que quedaba de él. Arrancó la pesada arma de un tirón, poniéndose en pie y apuntando con ella a Vanitas, que seguía detrás suyo, sin moverse lo más mínimo. La escasa luz de la antorcha que había traído Roxas no bastaba para iluminar su rostro, y el hecho de que Xion no pudiera verlo la enfureció aún más. Iba a saber, al menos, si se sentía culpable por sus actos. Tan culpable como se sentía ella por quererle.

-Deja de esconderte – soltó, tratando de hacer frente a sus emociones -. ¡Da la cara! En realidad no sabía utilizar aquella pistola. Le mataste, aún sabiendo que no podía hacerte nada.

-No era más que un problema, mi ángel. Le amabas, ¿no es cierto? Sentías amor por él, aunque no te dieras cuenta. Ese sentimiento se interponía entre nosotros, Xion. Tú eres mía. Me perteneces, y no había lugar para tu amiguito aquí.

-¿D-de qué hablas? – inquirió. Las manos le temblaban, y el temblor se reflejaba en el filo de la espada – Yo no te pertenezco. No pertenezco a nadie, salvo a mí misma.

-Eso es lo que tú crees – Vanitas rió, soltando una sonora y demente carcajada. "Está loco. ¿Cómo pude confiar en él?" pensó Xion, indignada consigo misma -. No creo que lo supieras de antes, pero tu corazón y el mío están conectados. Desde el momento en que te vi, en el escenario, lo supe.

-¿En el escenario..? Entonces…

-Sí, mi ángel. ¿Quién crees que dejó el camino despejado hacia la puerta de la biblioteca? ¿Quién crees que hizo que el libro que abría dicha puerta estuviera al alcance de tu Roxas? ¿Y, lo mejor de todo, quién crees que provocó que tu hermanita chillara, llamando así tu atención para que bajaras hasta aquí? No fue fácil, pues ese amiguito suyo estuvo a punto de derribarme.

-¿Qué les has hecho? – preguntó Xion, temiéndose lo peor.

-A ellos no les necesito muertos. A no ser, claro, que te niegues a permanecer conmigo – dijo, con una terrible sonrisa. Se acercó a la chica que, horrorizada, se echó hacia atrás.

-No, de ninguna manera. ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame! ¡Estás loco! – chilló con todas sus fuerzas. Quizás alguien la oiría. Alguien, quien fuese. La policía, algún vecino, Kairi, Riku… cualquiera que pudiese ayudarla, sacarla de esa pesadilla en la que se encontraba irremediablemente atrapada.

-¿Loco? No, no estoy loco. Sólo soy una víctima, al igual que tú – contestó, reduciendo su sonrisa momentáneamente. Pero a Xion ya no la engañaba -. Dijiste que querías ver mi rostro, ¿no es así, mi ángel? Muy bien, cumpliré gustoso ese deseo.

Lentamente, Vanitas entró en el radio iluminado por la antorcha de Roxas y, por primera vez, Xion le vio despojado de la máscara. Palideció de terror. La parte antes cubierta estaba completamente deformada por quemaduras de aspecto grave, ofreciéndole a su piel un tono rojizo alarmante.

-¿Tú también piensas que soy un monstruo, mi ángel? – preguntó, con sorna, agarrándola por los brazos, inmovilizándola y besándola con fiereza – Hazte a la idea. Jamás saldrás de aquí. Eres mía.

-Nunca – declaró ella, con un gruñido, empujándole y atizándole un golpe con la espada. Las fuerzas le fallaban, no había sido más que un golpe superficial, pero fue suficiente para despistar a su agresor el tiempo suficiente para coger la antorcha y prender fuego a las cuatro paredes, condenándole a él y condenándose a si misma para siempre.

El pánico cruzó el rostro de Vanitas. El fuego que le había marcado tiempo atrás, volvía ahora por mano de su amada a llevársele la vida del mismo modo que él se había llevado la de Roxas.

-M-mi ángel… ¿por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó, atónito, viendo como las llamas lo devoraban todo a su paso – Ni siquiera tú podrás huir ahora. No podrás salvarte ni en sueños.

La chica no pronunció ninguna respuesta. Se agachó y dio un beso a Roxas en la frente, cerrándole los ojos y susurrándole un último adiós.

-Yo nunca te habría amado, Vanitas.

* * *

******)†(EPÍLOGO)†(**

******DARKNESS - **OSCURIDAD

**"Darkness of slumber and death, forever sinking and sinking."**

(La oscuridad del sueño y de la muerte, siempre hundiendo y hundiendo)

-¡Kairi! ¡Kairi, abre los ojos!

La pelirroja se despertó. Lo primero que notó fue un ruido ensordecedor de personas gritando a su alrededor. Por encima de todas, sin embargo, estaba la de Riku. Se incorporó, aún aturdida. Le dolía la cabeza, y sus recuerdos sobre lo último que había sucedido antes de caer inconsciente eran demasiado confusos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó, mirando de un lado a otro. Antes de que Riku contestara, pero, dio con la respuesta de manera desagradable.

"El Etéreo" estaba en llamas.

-Desperté aquí fuera. Estabas a mi lado, y todo estaba ardiendo… - empezó a explicarle el chico, pero Kairi le acalló poniéndole un dedo en los labios, sonriendo.

-Al menos estamos bien. ¿Dónde están Roxas y Xion?

Riku vaciló, desconcertando a la chica.

-¿Riku..?

-Roxas está muerto – dijo, finalmente -. Han encontrado su cadáver colgado por el cuello encima del escenario.

-¿Qué? No, no puede ser, no… - Riku desvió la mirada; parecía que había llorado. Kairi empezó a hiperventilar, dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran libremente por sus mejillas - ¿Y qué pasa con Xion? ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Acaso también ha..?

-Aún no la han encontrado. Ha desaparecido, no se sabe qué ha sido de ella.

Kairi se puso en pie, negando con la cabeza. Gritó el nombre de su hermana en dirección a las llamas, reclamando su regreso, pero el peso de la situación se vino contra ella, y la chica se desmayó, entregándose a una apaciguadora oscuridad.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Achlys: **"Jo, casi llego a las trece páginas… habría quedado redondo(?) Bueno, mis queridos lectores –en caso de que alguien se haya leído esto- ¿qué os ha parecido? Dejando de lado que acabo de cargarme a Roxas (¡yo no quería! ¡Las voces me han obligado! D:), ¿ha estado bien? Ha sido horrible para mi escribirlo, me ha costado un montón… así que ya me estáis dejando reviews. Ah, y sí, habrá segunda parte, pero antes tengo que terminar por lo menos uno de mis otros fanfics... así que dentro de un par de años estará listo xD

Es igual, gracias por leer."


End file.
